Goddess Ilias/Paradox
Goddess Ilias, also known as The Divine Light Goddess or the Goddess that Created the World, is one of the main characters in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography Goddess Ilias is first met in a dream. She tries to warn Luka of great danger, but her voice and words are cut out by some weird static before she herself disappears. When Luka is climbing the mountain to save Hans, Ilias falls from the sky and makes a crater right in front of him. She proclaims herself the Goddess of Creation but Luka brushes her off due to her tiny form. She tries to punish him with Thunder of Retribution, but ends up only giving Luka a tiny static shock. She realizes she has been sealed but has no memory of how it happened, and runs off on her own. Luka saves Hans and returns to Iliasville for his baptism despite Goddess Ilias having disappeared since the Great Disaster, thirty years ago. However, Goddess Ilias does appear before Luka telling him that the world is in danger and he must save it, even though she does not have enough power to baptize him properly. Sonya warns Luka of a fight going on his house between two little girls. He arrives to find Alice and Ilias in a childish quarrel which he puts a stop to. They force Luka to choose one of them to go along with him. If Luka choose Ilias, she joins the party but is shocked to learn that Luka just came from his baptism where she, allegedly, showed up. Now, Luka's dad is still alive and he has a new childhood friend and Ilias doesn't understand any of it, only that this world is not supposed to be this way. Monsterpedia Entry Translation Pending World Interactions "Luka, just slice her head off and be done with it. We'll bury her in the field and let her blood fertilize the strawberries." - Ilias advising Luka on how to help out a farmer with an Imp in their field. If chosen as Luka's companion, Ilias teaches Luka the Angel Dance skill in the first campfire scene, the Holy Light and Meditation skills in the second, the Blade of Healing skill on the boat to Nataliaport, and the High Charge skill in the third and last campfire scene of part 1. If not chosen to be Luka's companion, Luka and Alice will find Ilias at set locations in the world, gathering allies and trying to figure out what happened to her on her own, or eating lunch. Her first appearance is in the Irina Mountains South Cave , where she recruits the Slime Girl, Puruko. She's next seen in the village, Rostrum, resting in one of the abandoned houses. Her third appearance is at the pier in Iliasport, where she is joined by the Dog Girl, Wanko. Afterwards, she appears again at Mt. Saint Amos halfway up the mountain. She appears once again in Grandeur , where she can be seen enjoying the free samples at one of the food stalls along with her new companions. In part 2, she's also regularly encountered in the first half of the game. She's first seen in the caves leading to Port Marle as she also wants to reach the Noah region. She (somehow) found an alternative way to reach the region, as she can be encountered once again in Grand Noah as Luka joins the Queen's cup. She did not pass the first rounds. She eventually makes her way to Yamatai Village where she's seen eating with her companions. Luka's group encounter her once more in Gold Fort where she got imprisonned for trying to sneak in, and again in Grangold Castle, in the same circumstances. She still ends up invited to the feast after the peace between the kingdoms is established, and assists to the following declaration of war. She's last seen with her companions seen aboard the Ghost Ship, completely terrified by the ambiance. Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Ilias' arrow is an ultrasonic wave, ♪ Ilias' ears hear everything. ♪ Ilias' wings fly through the air, ♪ the Ilias beam... ...Wait, that's not even a real skill! With Promestein: Promestein: "What's wrong? You're staring at me." Ilias: (This time I will have you re-educated. Locked away somewhere, you will be forced to listen to my teachings.) Promestein: "Hmm, can I have one of your feathers? I want to perform a small chemical experiment using the holy element." Ilias: "And then you'll become my loyal pawn. Fufufu ....." (Use your own.) Promestein: "...Huh?" Ilias: "How rude. Now my words and thoughts are mixed up. You shouldn't speak while I'm in the middle of thinking." With Nuruko: Nuruko: "Kyukyuu, kyuu. ♪" Ilias: "What a strange creature... Your composition is similar to that of an apoptosis, yet somehow different." Nuruko: "Kyu!" Ilias: "Speaking of resembling things... An octopus wiener?" Ilias: "... Now I'm hungry." Nuruko: ".......???" With King of San Ilia: King of San Ilia: "I must say, I absolutely did not expect the Goddess Ilias to be reduced to such an appearance..." Ilias: "I'm surprised by your appearance as well..." King of San Ilia: "Well, no matter what forms we take, I shall dedicate my flesh and blood to your service." Ilias: "Even though your flesh is mechanical and your blood is oil? Well, no matter. I expect great things from you." With Torture: Torture: "I punish sinners..." Ilias: "A monster magically created to mete out punishment is itself a sin." Torture: "Punishment..." Ilias: "Hey, what are you going to do to me?! Ahhhhh!!" Gadabout Actions “My children, you must never turn your backs on God. Faith is not something that comes only from within, it is something that...” Ilias starts preaching! But no one is listening. “Mwahaha, taste the wrath of God! Evil creatures, return to the abyss from which you came!" Ilias digs a pit… And clumsily falls into it! (Ilias takes damage) “Mwahaha, taste the wrath of God! Evil creatures, return to the abyss from which you came!" Ilias digs a pit… And (Enemy) carelessly falls into it! (Enemy takes damage) “Mmm, I'm tired. Do not awaken me for a while." Ilias takes a nap! (Ilias falls asleep) “As a special treat, I will allow you to witness the noble dance of a Goddess." Ilias dances a happy little dance! But nothing happens... “I'll be standing here... I mean watching over you all. Keep your spirits high!" Ilias cheers on the others! But no one is listening... “I'll be standing here... I mean watching over you all. Keep your spirits high!" Ilias cheers on the others! Their morale rises! (Increeases parties attack and magic) “You've found your way here again? You really are a pathetic hero." Ilias jumps the gun and starts an evaluation! But no one is listening... “I am the all-knowing, and all-powerful Goddess, Ilias… Hmm, if I come straight down like this you could look up and see my panties. I should probably descend from the heavens at an angle to prevent that…" Ilias is practicing her descent to Earth. “Taste my Lightning of Judgment, Alispheese! You foul incarnation of evil! Boom! Gwah! Ilias you are too powerful for me! I stand no chance! Bweh." Ilias is playing out The Great Monster War by herself. Trivia *As of Part 2, Ilias is the only companion who has a request scene requiring more than 100 affection *Ilias' normal pocket castle greeting is a reference to, ironically enough, the theme song for the Devilman anime Gallery Screenshot_23145.png Screenshot_231400.png Screenshot_2125000.png Screenshot_2125000555.png Screenshot_212500055555555.png Tumblr inline naer3yNETL1sh76uy.png|Ilias did a Yamcha. 80_iriasu_st31.png 80_iriasu_st32.png 80_iriasu_st33.png 80_iriasu_st35.png 80_iriasu_st36.png 80_iriasu_st37.png 80_iriasu_st38.png 80_iriasu_st39.png Category:Angels Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Loli Category:Heaven Category:Companions Category:Artist: Akazawa RED Category:Goddesses